popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Anne
- 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Raised in Azabu, Tokyo (born in Paris, France) |birthdate = November 1st |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Blonde |hobby = Fencing. My skill is Olympic-grade |relative = Nbiri, San, Quattro (friends) |like = Rose scented macaroons |dislike = Being against chivalry |appearance1 = pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ (as part of the Magical 4) |appearance2 = pop'n music Sunny Park |theme = World Tour 2 (formerly) European Breakcore |designer = shio }} Anne is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and the first member of the Magical 4. Personality 世界中のみんなに音楽と笑顔を届けること。それが私たちの使命！ 待っていてくれる人がいる限り、旅はずっとずっと続くの。 Delivering music and smiles to everyone around the world. It's our mission! As long as there's people waiting, our journey will continue on and on. Anne is the leader of the Magical 4. She's a chivalrous, Olympic-grade fencer. Appearance Anne is a young woman with blonde hair kept in two pigtails and blue eyes. She wears an ornate dress, with a white corset and gloves, a white and blue striped skirt, white tights and bloomers, and red high heels. On her head is a large, wide brimmed white hat with red lining and a white feather, and a tri-colored ribbon is tied around her neck. She wields a blue, red, and white striped rapier with a gold hilt. In Anne's 2P, her hair is light ginger and her eyes a lighter blue. Her outfit gains pastel tones, with her corset and hat feather being pale blue and her dress stripes, hat lining, shoes, and bow becoming light pink. Her rapier hilt is silver, with the stripes a becoming light pink. Anne's special 3P palette gives her silver hair and teal eyes, while drastically changing the colors of her outfit. Her corset, hat, and dress are mostly black, with her tights and bloomers becoming gray. Her hat feather, dress stripes, and half of her bow are golden orange, and her hat lining, shoes, gloves, and the other half of her bow are red. Her rapier shares similar colors as the rest of her outfit. Cameos Anne debuts with the Magical 4 in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, wearing a blue hat with a white feather, and a white and blue dress with a white collar, sleeves, bloomers, and tights. Her corset is colored blue and red, and her heels are red. NET Self Etymology Anne sounds similar to "un", the French word for one, representing her status as the leader of the Magical 4. Trivia *Anne's birthdate represents her being the first member of the Magical 4. **Anne's birthdate is identical to Pochiko's and Hurry's. *Anne's Miracle 4 counterpart is Uno. *Anne is one of the several characters who have number etymologies for their names. **Uno, from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! and the Miracle 4, is the number 1. **Anne, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and the Magical 4, is the number 1. **One, from Sunny Park, has the same number. **2st, from Pop'n Music 10 and the Miracle 4, is the number 2. **Nbiri, from the Magical 4, is the number 2. **Waka-san, from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the Miracle 4, is the number 3. **San, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and the Magical 4 is the number 3. **Force, from Pop'n Music 9 and the Miracle 4, is the number 4. **Quattro, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET and the Magical 4, is the number 4. **Yon, from Iroha, is the number 4 in Japanese translation. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 5. **Roku, from Pop'n Music 6, is the number 6. **Nana, from Pop'n Music 7, is the number 7. *Early character concepts from Anne include: **A woman with blonde pigtails who wears a bodysuit with the thematic of a pear. The bodis section of the suit sprouts roots on each breast; henceforth, this design seems too inappropriate and explicit. In additional words, her appearance doesn't seem to give out information that she represents France. ***Interestingly, the pear girl (who is supposed to represent France) and the other three scrapped characters have pigtails. Gallery Animations Anne16.gif|Anne in World Tour 2 anneneu.gif|Neutral (European Breakcore) Annegood.gif|Good annegrat.gif|Great anneFever.gif|FEVER! Annemiss.gif|Miss Anne21WIN.gif|Win AnneFwin.gif|FEVER!Win Anne21LOSE.gif|Lose anne2neu.gif|2P Neutral (European Breakcore) anne2lose.gif|2P Lose Profile Anne_Pop'n_Walker.png|Anne in the Pop'n Walker event 747708210.jpg|Anne with Copel and Belle from Pop'n Music Sunny Park card Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Magical 4 Characters Category:Foreign characters